The Claddagh Ring
by LanaLang79
Summary: It's Sharpay and Troy's first Valentine's Day as a couple. Sharpay just buys something simple and feels bad when Troy goes all out. But, this is soon forgotten when Troy gives Sharpay a very special present and they exchange those three little words. R&R!


_**The Claddagh Ring**_

Sharpay had always been the first one at the school, well other than some of the teachers. She always hated the idea of being late, which made it a good thing that she and Ryan had separate cars. He was always either right on time or late, and she didn't like that. Sharpay suddenly smiled to herself, thinking of the other man in her life. He had the most amazing blue eyes and sandy brown hair. Yup, that was her boyfriend, Troy Bolton.

Lots of people were surprised when they had started dating, but it soon wore off. Now, Sharpay was no longer known as the ice queen. After she had started dating Troy, her personality had changed, almost as if her icy heart was melting. And her brother was no long her 'sidekick', he now had a life of his own. Well, she was still a big part of his life, but she no longer tried to control him. Ryan no longer tried out with Sharpay for the musicals, instead he just took a small part. Sharpay and Troy had starred together in the winter musical the year before and it had been amazing. That had actually only been two months ago and it was now February, February fourteenth to be exact.

Sharpay was so excited, it was her first Valentines Day with Troy, and she knew that it would be wonderful! She had bought him a card and some chocolates. Even though people always said that girls were the only people who were crazy about chocolate, Sharpay knew that guys were too.

She made her way up to the back entrance of the school, where she always came in. The front entrance didn't open until later. Sharpay heard a gasp escape her mouth when she opened the door. There was a path of red roses leading down the hall. She slowly picked up a note that was at the beginning of the path, it read….

_Sharpay,_

_Happy Valentines Day! Please follow the path of roses!_

_Love, __Troy_

She smiled and did as the note said; her heals clicking lightly as she went along.

The trail ended up leading straight to the door of the auditorium. She could feel butterflies in her stomach as her hand covered the doorknob, what was Troy's big surprise? She slowly pulled open the door and stepped inside. The roses led all the way down the long aisle and her eyes widened when she saw the, Valentine decorated, stage. Did Troy do all of this just for her? Music began to play and Sharpay looked towards the stage when she heard Troy's voice come over a microphone.

"Sharpay, this is for you."

Troy came out from behind the curtain and smiled up at Sharpay, before starting to sing.

"_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know _

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live

Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive

Because you live, I live, I live"

Sharpay felt happy tears fall from her dark eyes as the music slowed to a stop. She quickly made her way down the aisle and onto the stage. Troy caught her in an intimate hug.

"You did all of this for me?" Sharpay asked, more tears starting to come.

"Yeah, do you like it? I wanted to do something really big for our first Valentine's Day together."

Sharpay pulled back, a smile spread across her face. "I love it, Troy, it's amazing." She suddenly frowned.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Troy asked.

"All I got you was a card and some chocolates," she replied, motioning towards the red bag that she had left by the door.

Troy let out a small laugh and he took Sharpay's hand in his. "Thank you."

"I wish that I would have gotten you something bigger. You did all of this for me and I got you a lousy present."

"Your present isn't lousy, I love chocolate." He paused and the said. "But, I have one more thing."

"There's more?" Sharpay asked in astonishment.

Troy nodded and reached into his pocket to retrieve a small box. "I want you to know that you mean a lot to me, Sharpay, more than I thought any girl could ever mean to me. So I want you to have this." He opened the box revealing a small ring. It was gold with a tiny pair of hands clasping a heart surmounted by a crown. "It's a Claddagh Ring, an old Irish symbol of friendship, loyalty…….and love." He paused and looked at Sharpay; her eyes were sparkling as she stared down at the ring. Troy slowly continued, "If you wear it on your right hand with the heart and crown facing inward, that means that your heart is unoccupied; if you wear it on your right hand with the heart and crown facing outward, that means that love is being considered; and then if you wear it on your left hand with the heart and crown facing outward, that means that your heart is truly spoken for." Troy felt himself swallow hard as he waited for Sharpay to reply.

"Oh, Troy, it's beautiful," she said softly. She reached out her hand and gently pulled the ring from its box. She stared at it for a moment before looking up at Troy, her eyes watering. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever gotten me." Sharpay looked down at the ring and, without any hesitation, slid it on to her left hand with the heart and crown facing outward. She smiled and looked into Troy's eyes. "I love you, Troy Bolton." Sharpay felt herself almost blush as her confession escaped her lips.

Troy returned the smile. "I love you to, Sharpay Evans."

They slowly leaned in and their lips met in a deep kiss.

Sharpay had never been so happy in her entire life. She was in love with the most amazing guy in the whole world and she wanted it to stay like that forever.

* * *

**Hey! I hope that everyone liked my little Valentine's Day oneshot! If you want to see a picture of the Claddagh Ring, you can try clicking on either of the links below! **

http://img266.imageshack.us/my.php?imagecladdaghzr3.gif

http://img266.imageshack.us/img266/680/claddaghzr3.gif

**Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**LanaLang79**

**Disclaimer-**

I do not own the song, 'Because You Live'


End file.
